The Hospital Games
by MCHninjaqueen
Summary: Hunger Games meets House. The Capital are controlling medicines and pitting doctors against each other in order to win half a years supply of an elusive 'cure-all' medicine. But who gets sent into the games? reviews welcome
1. The Reckoning

**I got this idea when I watched 'House' after reading 'The Hunger Games'. I hope it's not too bad. Reviews welcome :)**

**I own neither 'The Hunger Games' or 'House M.D'. I just delight in playing with the characters.**

* * *

Out on the fire escape was the only place you could be certain that no one was listening.

They watched a bird land on the metals steps. And they both wished for just a moment that they could grow wings a fly away. All doctors on this day every year had a similar wish. For today was the Reckoning.

On this day many years ago a hospital was destroyed. The hospital had been destroyed because the Capital wanted to prove a point. The hospital stood up to them. They would not be defeated. Oakmoth used to be a vast, thriving country. It had been a happy vibrant place. That was until a group of scientists had developed a medicine that would cure every ailment. But the Capital had refused to make it freely accessible to the hospitals. So there had been an uprising. Doctors took to the streets to protest, they broke into government buildings trying desperately to find the medicine or even the formula. The hospital that had been destroyed had been the biggest of the hospitals. There had been more doctors and they had caused far more damage than anyone other and had come closer to obtaining the medicine than anyone else. So the hospital had been destroyed to show the other hospitals what the Capital would do to them if they continued to disobey them. Oakmoth was split into 12 districts so they would be easier to control, each with a hospital at its centre. The people who ran the Capital were also the people who owned the hospitals. They limited the medical supplies that went to the hospitals. They limited the medicines and were only given to the hospitals when they were deemed as greatly needing them. The Capital rarely deemed it necessary to give out medicines. The Capital was known to be gruesome to anyone who disobeyed them. District 3 had all medicines withdrawn for two weeks because one of the doctors had been caught buying medicine from another hospital.

Thirteen and Cameron sat watching the bird, trying to not to relive the horrors of the past years. A booming voice scared the bird away. "The Reckoning will begin in thirty minutes." They watched the bird fly away, envious of its ability to escape.

"We could run away you know, we'd survive." Thirteen said. She looked at Cameron, who was sat watching the bird as it landed on the window sill of the building opposite.

"We could. But they'd catch us, just like they caught everyone else," Cameron turned to face Thirteen in time to see the glimmer of hope vanish from her eyes. "Come on we should get inside. We both have work to do before the Reckoning." Thirteen reluctantly followed Cameron away from the fresh air into the claustrophobic feeling corridor of the hospital.

"We need to go to the bank tomorrow." Cameron whispered as they walked down the corridor. When they reached the end of the corridor, Cameron gave Thirteen's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then went the other way, back to the ER. Thirteen collected her stack of paperwork then found a quiet corner in an empty conference room.

She was so engrossed in her paperwork that she didn't notice someone walk into the room.

"Hey Remy!" Thirteen jumped, scattering a pile of completed paperwork onto the floor.

"Hi Amy," she sighed. "As you can see I'm quite busy so make it quick."

"But the games start today. You shouldn't be so stressed."

"Tell me, why shouldn't I be stressed? I have all this paperwork," she waved her hand towards the pile of uncompleted paperwork "to complete before the Reckoning and then I get to spend the next however long watching doctors get slaughtered."

When Hospital 13 had been destroyed, the Capital had devised a "game" to take part every year to remind the other doctors what defying the Capital could do. Ever year two doctors, one male and one female, from each hospital are chosen to battle to the death in an artificially created arena. Only one doctor can win. The prize is a six month supply of the elusive 'cure-all' medicine for that doctor's hospital. Hospital 12 had only won once. Remy Hadley had been nicknamed Thirteen because she was the only doctor to escape from Hospital 13. Thirteen and her sister, Amy, had managed to escape to District 12. Thirteen had replaced the female doctor that had died in the first game. Thirteen had instantly taken a dislike to the games and the Capital. Amy, however had been taken in by the Capital's propaganda and genuinely believed the games were for the best. Both Thirteen and Cameron had seen good doctors and good friends die in the games.

"Could all doctors please assemble for the Reckoning."

Thirteen sighed as she piled up her paperwork. She left a hastily scribbled note on the pile saying she'd be back for it.

The Reckoning was the event where the two doctors would be chosen. All doctors were required to line up outside the hospital. Two lines, one of men and one of women.

Cameron took her place in the line next to Thirteen and quickly reached out and squeezed her hand. Thirteen smiled but otherwise should no response to Cameron's reassuring touch. Cameron watched as the Dean of Medicine took to a podium that had been temporarily erected for this occasion. An army of Capital officials had turned up armed with cameras to film the whole event that would later be replayed, along with the Reckoning in other districts. Cameron kept glancing at two large, clear glass jars that were either side of the Dean. One jar contained the names off all the female staff at the hospital, the other males. But not everyone's name was only in there once. There were certain things you could acquire by entering your name into the Reckoning again. Thirteen had her name entered only once more in exchange for an extra hour lunch break, time she had used to finish paperwork. Cameron had put her name in an extra five times. She'd had her name entered twice just to get a week off work after having worked for a month without a day off. She'd had her name entered three times to get moved from clinic duties to the ER. Cameron's odds did not look good.

Quite a large crowd had gathered to see the Reckoning.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," the Dean of Medicine trilled "And welcome to the Reckoning. I can see a few new faces so well done to those lucky doctors who have graduated this year. For those of you who don't know me, I am Dr Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine here at Hospital 12."

The Dean of Medicine was the only Capital appointed member of staff at the hospitals. Not only was it their duty to keep the hospitals running smoothly, but they had to guide the chosen doctors through all public appearances before and after the games. Cuddy was supposed to be in favour of the games. But cuddy had spent too much time in Hospital 12. Hospital 12 was known as 'the hospital that cares too much'. The doctors always put the well-being of patients before the well-being of themselves. Close to Hospital 12 is an abandoned medical supplies factory. Here doctors from all hospitals would meet and barter for things their hospitals needed. Often medicines that some hospitals had in abundance would be swapped for medicines that were greatly needed. Some desperate doctors have been known to swap personal items for supplies. Thirteen had swapped her mother's wedding ring for anaesthetics. This market place was known as 'The Bank'. Cuddy herself had once taken the risk and gone to The Bank when the Capital refused to provide the hospital with the correct medicine. She'd gone to the Bank to get medicine to prevent a hospital wide outbreak of legionnaire's disease. Cuddy had started doubting the games and the Capital. Cuddy had started caring too much about the patients. Unlike the Dean of Medicine in every other hospital, Cuddy was on first name basis with every doctor in her hospital.

"Ladies first," Cuddy drew a single name from the first jar "Remy Hadley!"

Thirteen's heart sank and she started to doubt her ability to retain her breakfast. She took a shaky step forward, but a hand caught her wrist. She looked round. Cameron stared resolutely forward. Thirteen was sure she was making eye contact with Cuddy. "I volunteer," she shouted. A murmur travelled through the crowd.

"And who might you be?" Cuddy asked. She knew every member of her staff, and Cameron knew it. In fact it had been Cuddy that had fought the Capital to get Cameron to head of ER with three extra entries instead of four. But Cameron knew she was acting for the cameras.

"Doctor Alison Cameron, head of the ER," Cameron tucked her hands into the pockets of her white coat and instantly exuded an air of confidence "And I volunteer to take the place of Doctor Hadley."


	2. Ready to Leave?

**I promise it will start to get more interesting. Hope this isn't too boring :) Again reviews are welcome.**

* * *

"Very well," Cuddy flashed a smile at Cameron "if you would like to come up here then." Cameron released her grip on Thirteen's wrist. She slowly walked up to the podium and stood next to the first jar. All cameras were on her until Cuddy said "shall we proceed?" She drew out the next name. "Robert Chase!"

Cameron had only seen Chase around the hospital a few times. From what she knew of him he was a surgeon and a good one at that. When he took his place next to Cameron his face was pale.

"The doctors have been chosen. Let the games begin."

Cameron and Chase were lead back into the hospital and directed to separate offices. Cameron knew this is where she gets to say goodbye to friends and family. Cameron had many times come into this office to say goodbye to a friend as they were sent to their death.

Cameron was in Cuddy's office. And from here she could look out the window and see the crowd below disperse. The door burst open. Cameron turned and saw a blur of brunette hair as she was pulled into a strangling hug.

"Why did you do that?" Thirteen struggled to keep her voice in control.

"Because you'll be able to keep this hospital running," Cameron pried Thirteen's arms from around her neck "besides, Amy needs you. No one needs me." And before Thirteen could reply a Capital official came into the room and told them there were other people waiting so Thirteen's visiting time was over. When Thirteen turned to Cameron one last time, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks "just promise me you'll come back alive."

"I promise." And the instant she said it, she regretted it. Cameron knew it was such a stupid thing to promise but she couldn't bear to leave Thirteen without any hope.

The next person to see her was Amy. Amy stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before saying "Thank-you." Then leaving before Cameron could say anything. Cameron turned her back to the door and watched the few people that were left wandering outside the hospital. She didn't expect anyone else to want to see her. She had avoided making friends with doctors after losing so many dear friends to the games. She was surprised when the door opened for a third time. She didn't look round.

"Are you sure about this?" Cuddy asked. Cameron was shocked that the Dean would be asking such a thing so she turned.

"Absolutely." She replied.

"Why? You're a good doctor. You've kept the ER running smoothly."

"Dr Cuddy, you have spent too much time at Hospital 12," Cameron smiled weakly at Cuddy "Thirteen, I mean Dr Hadley, would be better at it than me. She can procure things easier than I can."

There was a pause, where Cameron was sure Cuddy had been about to say something. After another moment Cuddy said "We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Traditionally the doctors would travel by train to the Capital, a journey which would take a few days from Hospital 12. They would travel to the Capital where they'd meet the other doctors to train for the games. Each Hospital had a mentor. The mentor would be a winning of ta previous game. Hospital 12 had only one victor, Dr House. Cameron had worked closely with him with certain patients on only a couple of occasions. He had a limp and walked with a cane, a constant reminder of the everlasting effect of the games. He was unorthodox, grumpy and sarcastic. It was going to be his job to train the doctors on how to survive the games.


	3. The Train

As they walked through the hospital the doctors and patients stopped and watch as both Cameron and Chase walked passed. They walked in silence. They were lead out of the building and into a car. In past years the street outside the hospital would be full of people. Some crying some muttering loudly about the depravity of the games. But this time the crowds were silent, their heads bowed. Chase and Cameron were bustled into the waiting car. Cameron and Chase both sat in the backseat and Cuddy in the front. The second the door was closed Cuddy started talking hurriedly "House got held up which is why he wasn't at the Reckoning, but he'll join us on the train. The next few days will mainly be talking about what to expect and building a plan." Cameron tuned out and looked round to take one last look at the hospital. She turned round in time to see the crowd raise two fingers to their foreheads then hold them out in the direction of the car. Cameron recognised the salute as a sign that their prayers will be with her.

Cameron watched the streets go passed. As the car rumbled down the roads, people stopped what they were doing and raised their arms in the same salute.

They reached the station within half an hour. And although she'd not been fully paying attention, she was sure Cuddy had been talking continuously. She fell into silence as they walked through the empty station. The station was only ever used for one train journey, and that was the one to the Capital. So the station was hardly ever used.

The train they were ushered onto was a thing of splendour. The interior was spotless and gleaming. The carpet was a plush, deep red fabric and felt soft and spongy underfoot. There was a pleasant smell in the air. It smelt of warm bread and sugar. "I'll quickly show you your rooms then we'll get down to business," Cuddy walked down the train followed by Cameron and Chase. "Cameron this is your room," she pushed open a door. The room was big. Very big. The carpet was the same red as the corridor with curtains on the window that matched. The double bed had the same colour sheets. Cameron couldn't help but feel that all the space was unnecessary. Considering the luck of hospital 12 this room would only be used for the few days they were on the trip to the Capital. On its return journey this room would be empty. "There's an en suite bathroom through there," Cuddy pointed at a door that Cameron hadn't seen. Cuddy indicated that they should both follow her." Chase this is your room." She pushed open another door only a few feet further down the corridor. His room was the same as Cameron's.

Further down the corridor there was a large dining and lounge area. Beyond that was the kitchen and House and Cuddy's rooms. They were needlessly reminded that they didn't need to go down there.

"House should be with us soon then we can get going. Until then make yourself comfortable." Cuddy sat at the dining table and pulled a large folder out of the bag she'd been carrying. Cameron watched her shuffling through papers for a few moments before perching on an armchair. She started as she sank slightly more than she thought she would. Chase shrugged and sat opposite her. The minutes dragged on but eventually the train started moving and shuffling footsteps approached.

"About time." Cuddy said without looking up as the door opened and House limped in.

"I'm sorry but patients choose an inappropriate time to die," he turned to Chase "Dr Chase," he nodded then turned to Cameron "You're the one who volunteered," Cameron nodded "you're an idiot." He took a bottle from his jacket pocket and downed a couple of the pills from inside it.

"Can we get on with this please? We're running late as it is." Cuddy turned an exasperated look at House, who pulled a face but stayed quiet. He hooked his cane onto the table and sat opposite Cuddy.

"It's going to take four days to get to the Capital. That's with a few stops along the way. Then there will be five days of interviews and a few other public appearances. Then when we get to the Capital there will be a week of training," she stood up and handed House, Chase and Cameron a piece of paper. On closer inspection Cameron saw that it was a schedule. It was broken down into days "you'll spend train journey working on a strategy with House."

"Strategy?" Chase asked.

"Yes, the strategy you're going to have rely on to survive. Or at least not die in the first five minutes." House cast a sceptical eye over Chase.

"We're supposed to take advice from you despite the fact no one from Hospital 12 has won the games?"

House looked at Cameron "I retract my previous statement," he turned to Chase "_You're _an idiot."

Cuddy interjected before Chase could retaliate. "Tomorrow you're going to meet your stylists. They're going to make you camera friendly for all public appearances." Cameron noticed her hand was shaking so put the schedule on her lap. When she looked up House was watching her. "Why did you do it?"

"Why not?" She replied.

"Because the likelihood of you surviving isn't favourable."

She shrugged "someone had to do it."

"But it didn't have to be you. It could be someone else's family mourning not yours."

"She has family, I don't."

"Then you're either really stupid or….no you're just stupid."

"Does that mean she's the idiot?"HOuse and Cuddy's rooms. they were needlessly remined that

House turned to Chase "no you're still the idiot, she's just stupid."

"House that's hardly encouraging." Cuddy snapped.

"Fine, you want my advice? Stay alive."

A light tap on the door interrupted them. A Capital official announced lunch would be ready in forty five minutes.

Cameron and Chase were excused to their rooms to freshen up. Cameron was looking forward to ridding herself of the hospital smell that clung to her clothes. They were both informed they would find spare clothes in the rooms.

Cameron and Chase walked towards their rooms in silence. They hadn't actually spoken directly to each other.

"So what do you think of House?" Chase said, stooping outside his door.

"I think he won for a reason." Cameron muttered.

"I think he's an ass." Chase said, opening his door.

"I think you're an idiot." Cameron smiled and ducked into her room quickly so Chase wouldn't see her smile.


	4. Dawning Realisation

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but work has kept me busy. Hopefully the wait has been worth it.**

* * *

Cameron stood in the room, unsure of what to do now. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in. what had she done? Her breathing quickened and she sat on the floor in the corner of her room. She tried to regain control. "What you've done is saved Thirteen." She muttered breathlessly to herself. But a small part of her was screaming. And it was this part that was starting to take control.

She had no idea how long she sat there, trying to regain control and stave off the impending panic attack. There was a gentle tap on the door. "Dr Cameron, are you okay?" it was Cuddy. No doubt Cameron had been sat there for some time. She couldn't bring herself to speak. She gulped down air, desperately trying to take in enough air. It felt like her lungs had shrunk.

"Dr Cameron?"

She attempted to stand and walk to the door. But the second she stood up she knew it had been a bad idea. She'd not been able to take in enough oxygen when she'd been sat down, and the act of standing up made her feel dizzy and light head.

She hit the floor with a surprisingly loud thud. She managed to roll herself onto her back but couldn't bring herself to move any further. Over her quickened breathing she heard a shout outside the door; House's shuffling footsteps, then a loud bang. The door flew open. Before her eyes closed she was able to register Cuddy and House's concerned faces knelt over her.


	5. Better Doctors

When she woke up it was dark outside and House was sat in a chair by the door, reading a book by the light from the corridor.

"Dawning realisation is a bitch," he said without looking up. Cameron struggled to remember what had happened. "Panic attack," House said, looking up at her confused expression, which changed to an embarrassed blush. House put down the book he'd been reading and picked up a foil covered plate that had been on the chair next to him. "You missed lunch and dinner, you need to eat." He hobbled over to the bed and put the plate next to her "Eat and sleep, you need to be up early." And with that he left.

Cameron lifted the foil. She smiled as she recognized the dish as a personal favourite. It was an odd pasta based dish that was popular amongst doctors. It had all the basic food groups and could be eaten hot or cold. The perfect meal for a busy doctor. Her smile faded. It made her think of Thirteen. Cameron herself had never been much of a cook. And this was a dish that Thirteen made amazingly well. She didn't realise she was hungry until she had finished eating. Not wanting to leave the dirty plate in her room, she took it and crept quietly passed Chase's room and into the lounge. She was surprised to find Cuddy sat in a chair, a mug in one hand and a book in the other.

"Does everyone here read?"

Cuddy jumped as Cameron approached.

"Dr Cameron," Cuddy put her book down and stood up. She took the plate off Cameron and set it down on the table next to what looked like a large teapot. "Hot chocolate?" Cuddy asked picking up the pot and refilling her own mug. Cameron nodded and gratefully took a mug that was handed to her.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked. She took her seat again and Cameron sat opposite her.

"Yeah I'm fine," they sat in silence for a few moments "I'm sorry about that." Cameron muttered to her mug. A blush crept up her cheeks again.

"It's fine, you're not the first person to have a panic attack and pass out." Cuddy pretended not to notice Cameron's face getting redder.

Back at Hospital 12 Cuddy and Cameron had always got on well. It wasn't uncommon to find them deep in conversation in the cafeteria over lunch. They lived relatively close together so they often car pooled when they were starting or finishing shifts at the same time. But as well as they knew each other, Cuddy never would have suspected Cameron would have volunteered.

"Alison, can I ask you a question?" Cameron looked up. It wasn't uncommon for Cuddy to use Cameron's first name. But given the current situation, she didn't think Cuddy would.

"Of course."

"Why did you do it? Truthfully, why?"

"Truthfully? I'm not sure. I couldn't even tell you what was going through my head at the time. I guess it's because Thirteen's already been through so much. She lost everyone but her sister at Hospital 13. She has family who need her where as I have no one."

"But the hospital needs you. Your patients need you."

For a brief moment Cameron felt a surge of anger towards Cuddy. "Better doctors than me have been taken to their deaths on this very train. I suppose the only difference between them and me is that I'm here willingly."

"You're right Dr Cameron, there have been better doctors, but they have not been better people," the sudden use of her surname stung like a slap to the face "The difference is not just that you volunteered. It's that you've shown something doctors only ever show towards patients, never doctors. You've shown you can actually care about another doctor. Most doctors don't make friend with other doctors. But you've done just that. That's what sets you apart from." Cuddy's eyes met Cameron's and a hurt look passed from Cuddy to Cameron. "You should get some sleep Dr Cameron; it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Without waiting for Cameron to respond, Cuddy picked up her book and resumed reading.


	6. It's Never Lupus

Cameron slept restlessly. She was plagued by a nightmare where she was running through the game arena, chasing Thirteen, who only seemed to be getting further away, and being hunted by a giant dog that had Cuddy's voice and was shouting at her about being a bad person.

When she woke up just before dawn she opted to stay awake. She showered quickly. She opened a drawer and peered in. The drawer was full of clean, neatly folded clothes. The wardrobe too was packed with clothes, though these were mostly expensive looking evening clothes. She returned to the drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She dressed and sidled quietly passed Chase's room. She wasn't expecting anyone to be awake at this time but found House sat at the dining table. He had his cane hooked onto the table but left it there when he shuffled over to a coffee pot that sat on a table in the corner.

"I think you'll need this" he handed her a full mug. She took it silently but gratefully. House sat down again. Cameron noticed a list of symptoms written on the window with marker. She sat down opposite him so she could look at the list.

"You're an idiot."

"I thought Chase was the idiot."

"You're the idiot now. If you weren't you wouldn't have pissed Cuddy off."

Cameron looked confused.

"You're not the only one who was awake." They fell silent "you know she was only trying to help."

"Really?" she glared at him.

"You had a panic attack and passed out. She was just trying to show you have a friend here."

"Why are you defending her? You're supposed to be an ass remember."

House smiled "an ass I maybe but an idiot I am not."

They sat in silence. The only sounds were the sounds of the marker pen squeaking against the glass as he made notes.

Cameron sat watching the sunrise over a beautiful green landscape when Cuddy came in.

House handed her a coffee as he refilled his own mug. "What time are we stopping?" he asked.

Cuddy checked her watch "we're running on time so in about two hours. Someone should get Chase up soon."

"No need." Chase yawned. He looked around "is no one gonna get me a coffee?"

"No." House said curtly. Chase stomped across the room and helped himself to coffee.

"We'll be stopping as District 10. That's where you'll meet your stylists." Cuddy said.

District 10 was known as the fashion District. And therefore was where most of the Capital's stylists were chosen from. After stopping at 10 they would be stopping at a small district between 10 and9. There they would have their first TV appearance.

Your first TV appearance will be tomorrow. It'll just be the prelim interviews to get to know you a bit." A nervous glance was passed from Chase to Cameron.

"This may be the first interview but it's still make or break. The charming viewers decide everything based on this interview alone." House had picked up his cane and was spinning it distractedly. "They'll either love you or hate you before you even get to the arena." House turned to the window and scribbled a few more notes on the glass.

"And their first impression is going to be based on appearances. This is where your stylist comes in." Cameron noticed that Cuddy barely glanced in her direction. And when she did, Cameron was sure she never looked directly at her. As Cuddy continued to talk Cameron went over in her mind the best way to apologize to Cuddy.

Breakfast was brought in by burly looking Capital officials. They stayed silent while they ate. Cameron preferred to stay quiet while she was eating. It was when she collected her thoughts.

She thought about how House was right. Cuddy had just been trying to show she still had a friend close by. She also considered Chase. He'd been relatively quiet so she'd not been able to tell too much about him. As it stood she was deeply unsure about him.

When the plates had been taken away by the same sulky officials they stayed quiet. It was a near silence that was only broken by House's occasionally muttering and scribbling.

"It's lupus." Chase said. He'd been watching House closely.

"It's not lupus." Cameron said. She didn't bother to explain herself. She'd been watching House's notes all morning and a small part of her brain had leapt on the chance of a distraction and had begun mulling over what the answer could be.

House looked round at them both "interesting. Why might it be lupus?"

"It's autoimmune affecting the heart and lungs. There's nothing else it can be." Chase smiled smugly.

"And why isn't it lupus?" House turned to Cameron.

"Because lupus isn't the only answer. Besides there's no fluid in the pericardium." Cameron managed to control her urge to smile smugly.

"It's never lupus." House said to Chase. "So if it's not lupus then what is it?"

"Well it's definitely autoimmune but the possibilities are endless," Cameron said "Could be Addison's."

"I don't think its Addison's," Chase said. "Behcet's?"

"It's not Behcet's," after a few minutes of silent considering Cameron gave in and grinned a smug grin. "Kawasaki's."

"Don't be ridiculous. That only affects kids." Chase snapped.

"And what makes you think this patient isn't a child?" House picked up a cloth and wiped the window clean.

"You mean that lucky guess was right?"

"It wasn't a lucky guess. I'm a doctor for a reason." Cameron said.

Cuddy clicked her fingers and held out her hand. House took something from his pocket and handed it to her. Neither Cameron nor Chase could see what it was. Whatever it was, was very small.

"I really didn't think you'd get it that quickly," House explained "I should probably tell you that was an old case."

Chase looked annoyed. But Cameron couldn't help being amused.

"Need to keep you on your toes. If either of you get out of this alive then you still need to be a doctor."

The train started to slow and Cuddy looked at her watch. "Okay we're going to add 2 coaches to the train so feel free to step outside for some fresh air, just don't wonder off."

Cameron and Chase stepped down from the train and blinked in the glare of the morning sun. They were on a small hill just a few feet away from the train station. Cameron climbed the slope at sat on the grass. From here she could see people bustling around the train. Chase sat heavily next to her.

"You alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"How about you? You've been really quiet."

"I'm okay. Can I ask you a question?" again Cameron nodded "Why did you become a doctor?"

"Not for this," she sighed "I've always been fascinated by medicine. Always wanted to know what made people tick, physically not psychologically. You?"

"I'd like to say it was to help people but I can't. I don't remember why I wanted to. I just know that I don't like my job anymore. It was so much easier back then. Before any of this happened," he picked a blade of grass and held it up, watching it bend in the breeze.

"I suppose we were the last people that actually wanted to be doctors."

The Capital had realised that with the games no one would want to be a doctor, so they had made it statutory for every doctor to have at least one child (be it by natural means or IVF) and at least one of their children had to become a doctor. You couldn't quit once your doctor based fate had been decided. If you did, the Capital would make you wish you had never been born. They had ways of making sure you did what they wanted.

"What's so special about Thirteen that would make you volunteer? Why did you volunteer?" Chase studied Cameron carefully when she answered.

"Because she's already been through so much. I think this is one thing she wouldn't have survived."

"But if she's already been through so much, don't you think loosing you will be harder than going through the games herself?"

"Maybe." Cameron shrugged.

They fell silent into an awkward silence as they watched the train.

After a few minutes a whistle caught their attention. They looked round to see House wave his cane in their direction. They both stood up and solemnly walked back to the train.

"All aboard." He said when they were within earshot. They boarded the train again and found Cuddy in the dining area. "We've changed things around a bit. Cameron if you go down that way," she pointed to one door at the end of the carriage "you'll find your room and your stylist. And the same for you Chase, except that way." She pointed to the door at the other end.

* * *

**I promise it'll get interesting soon**


	7. The Stylist

It was with a certain amount of trepidation that Cameron pushed open the door. At first she thought there was no one in there. But as she entered the room and closed the door, she noticed the foot sticking out of a huge wardrobe. She cleared her throat. A man stuck his head out of the wardrobe and smiled. He emerged and extended a hand. Cameron shook it.

He didn't look like a stylist. She had expected someone who would be wearing the latest fashion and be on trend.

The man in front of her was roughly the same height. He had an almost geeky, neatly parted hairstyle and the shirt, neat trousers and subtly coloured tie were hardly what she expected. She had also expected someone who would look a little younger.

"Hi," he shook her hand "you must be Dr Cameron." There was a haunting sadness in his eyes.

* * *

**Can you guess who the stylist is?**


	8. Perfect

**I hope the wait has been worth it. Sorry it took so long to get this oen up but work has kept me busy. Next one should be up by the end of the week :)**

* * *

She nodded "but please call me Alison."

"James Wilson, but call me Wilson, everyone else does," he let go of her hand and circled her "let's see what I've got to work with." He took a tape measure out of his pocket and measured her height. "perfect." He said. He walked over to a small table and pulled out a chair "take a seat." She sat, fascinated by him as he walked around the room, gathering notebooks and scraps of paper. He put them on the table "I'm sure I could scare us up some tea if you want one?" when she nodded he left the room. While he was gone Cameron looked around the room. It was the same sort of red as the rest of the train, but the walls had been given a soft glow by the small lamps dotted around the room. Every wall had either a wardrobe or set of drawers against it. An open wardrobe revealed shelves of neatly stacked bolts of fabrics in various colours and patterns. On the table she was sat at was a small box over flowing with threads and needles. Scraps of fabric and even a few pieces of tailors chalk dotted most of the available surfaces. Looking round Cameron wondered where he would sleep at night. She knew from the coverage of previous games that the stylists would stay on the train, ready to prep the doctors for every stop along the way to the Capital.

When Wilson re-entered the room he was carrying two mugs.

"Right so the first interview is tomorrow," he said as he sat opposite Cameron, putting her mug on the table in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Just want to get it out of the way." She lied.

"Really?" Wilson raised his eyebrows as he watched her over his mug.

"No I'm petrified." She picked up her own mug.

"Well don't worry. I'll at least make sure you don't look it."

Cameron smiled "Speaking of which, what will I be wearing?"

"That's where these come in," Wilson patted the stack of books and papers in front of him. He flipped through the pages until he found a particular scrap of paper. "I was thinking of something like this, I have a couple of designs similar to this." He handed the paper to Cameron. The design was an almost 1950s style halter neck dress that came in at the waist and, according to one of the many annotations, was designed to be just a few centimetres off the floor. It was a beautiful red dress. "Wow," she said eventually. "One tiny criticism though, surely it should stand out a bit more."

Wilson opened a large notebook and turned it round so she could see the many fabric swatches that were glued to the page. "And don't forget the accessories."

It took most of the day for them to settle on the perfect fabric and the perfect accessories. She really would stand out. And there was no doubt in her mind that with Wilson's expertise, she would not look as nervous as she would be feeling. They were still deep in discussion when a Capital official brought in their lunch.

They were quiet while they ate. Neither sure what to say that didn't concern the interview. Eventually Wilson broke the silence.

"So what did you do at Hospital 12? I mean I know you were a doctor but what did you do?"

Cameron tried to swallow but it felt like her sandwich had turned to concrete in her throat. She hadn't thought about the hospital for the majority of the day. Thinking of the hospital made her think of Thirteen. She had to drink most of her glass of water before she could finally talk "I was the head of the E.R. I used to just do clinic duties but Cuddy helped me get to ER instead."

"You left anyone behind?"

This made the back of her eyes sting and she felt a knot in her chest "Yes and no. I've got no family left but just a good friend."

"The one you volunteered for?"

"yeh." She almost whispered. Anything louder and she felt her voice would crack.

Wilson fell silent again.

"what about you? You leaving anyone behind? Can't be easy being away for an unknown amount of time." Cameron said. She put down her fork. She didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Just a dog. But a neighbour is going to drop in on him for me."

When Cuddy entered the room, several hours later, to announce dinner was ready, Cameron was sat cross legged on the floor and Wilson was sat at a tiny sewing table, loosing tacking a long dress, they were both chatting happily and smiling. Cuddy smiled. She was glad that Cameron had found a reason to smile again.


	9. Penny Dropped

A comfortable silence had fallen between them. Cameron was now wearing the dress; Wilson kneeling at her feet, making sure the hem line was straight. In their silence they heard the shuffling treat approaching the door. They both knew before the door was opened that House would be on the other side.

"Alright love birds, break it up. It's after midnight already and you both need to be up in a few hours."

Cameron ducked behind a screen to change back into her jeans before leaving the room.

Once she'd left the room the feeling of happiness she'd had vanished, and she once again remembered that the games were approaching. As she walked through the lounge area she stopped briefly to talk to Cuddy, who was sat glaring in the direction Cameron had just come from, throwing occasional glances at her watch. There was still awkwardness between them after their disagreement on the first night. When she'd passed Chase's room and into her own, the silence made her ears ring.

As she climbed into a nightshirt she heard hushed voices. She knew one voice belonged to Cuddy, she was certain the other belonged to House. She waited until the voices had gone passed her room before opening the door a sliver and peering through the tiny gap. She saw House and Cuddy disappearing into the only other room along this corridor. And in a matter of seconds the penny dropped. She recalled seeing House pass something to Cuddy that morning and recalled the sudden appearance of a ring on Cuddy's ring finger when she'd got back on the train. Cameron smiled to herself and climbed into bed.


	10. The Morning After

**Sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter but with work, moving flat and a lack of internet its been a struggle to get it posted. another chapter to come before the end of the day. Enjoy**

* * *

Cameron blinked at the bright lights, swallowing nervously. She was stiflingly warm and her heart seemed to be beating too fast. She swallows and tried to speak. But she couldn't form words. She looked at the crowd. For just one second she thought she saw Thirteen staring up at her.

The murmur started at the back and rippled through the crowd. She heard murmurs of "incompetent", "coward" and "selfish". She felt her stomach churn and knot. The distance between her stomach and her throat seemed shorter.

As she doubled over to throw up, she woke up, sweating and shaking. She launched out of bed and made it into the bathroom just in time to throw up.

She was still in the bathroom when Cuddy knocked on the door and entered the room. After the panic attack on the first night she'd not bothered to lock the door. Cuddy heard Cameron in the bathroom.

"Dr Cameron? Are you okay?" she called. Cameron quickly washed her face before emerging from the bathroom.

"I'm fine." Cameron said. There was a look of a concern on Cuddy's face.

"I was just coming in to tell you that you have interview prep soon." The look of concern vanished from Cuddy's face and as she closed the door behind herself, Cameron felt very alone. House had been right of course. She was losing her friendship with Cuddy. And out here more than anywhere else, she needed a friend.

When she emerged, everyone else was sat in the lounge, each huddled over their own coffee. Chase kept throwing bitter glares at the still dark sky outside the window. The blonde woman sat next to Chase glared angrily at her.

"I'll let you both wake up a bit first but you're going to have an hour of interview prep with me. Then your stylists," House waved his hand to indicate Wilson and the blonde woman, "will have some time with you to make you look presentable for the parade and interview." He handed Cameron a coffee and she took the only available seat which was next to Wilson. They sat in silence.

When they stepped off the train, Cameron shivered. The air was crisp and the light breeze stung her cheeks. She looked around the station. There were 11 other trains, each bearing the hospital number. In the distance she could see the first lights of what appeared to be District 10. And when she looked the other way she saw District 9. She recognized the building in front of her as the TV studio. Although she'd never been here before she recognized the building from past years. She had always been one of the many people from Hospital 12 who was awake when the first interviews were shown.

They were led into the building and up a poorly lit staircase. They were then led down a corridor into what appeared to be a conference room. Cuddy, Wilson and Chase's stylist had syphoned off into various rooms as they'd passed them.

Chase and Cameron sat as far away from each other as possible without looking like they were trying to avoid each other. They had both agreed they weren't going to become friends. They never really saw each other much in the hospital and they weren't going to try becoming friends now. They figured that If they had to kill each other, it would be easier if they weren't friends. This was proving an easy challenge for Cameron as she was finding Chase genuinely annoying.


	11. Interview Prep

"Right, this is the first interview. People will either love you or hate you based on this alone. Not to mention other doctors will decide how much of a threat you are," House sat down, twirling his cane "The purpose of this prep is to make sure enough people like you to sponsor the Hospital."

One of the reasons it was so important to get people to like the Doctor was because if a person liked a doctor enough, they could sponsor the hospital by sending them small tokens such as gifts or supplies for the hospital, or money. The more people that liked the doctor, the more sponsors the hospital got.

"We're going to focus on getting people to like you rather than how much of a threat you are to other doctors. And it's all going to be a lot simpler than you think," he stopped twirling his cane and looked from Cameron to Chase.

"Chase you have to vocalize. You've been quiet so far but that's not who you are. You're loud and opinionated. Be vocal, people get bored if you're quiet. But don't get cocky. You don't want to annoy people too much," He turned to Cameron "and you need to be less defensive then you actually are. People will lose interest in you. Try to be the compassionate person you actually are. But be warned, it could make you an easy target in the arena if you don't reign it in. Don't over play the compassion. We all know that they're going to want to know why you volunteered. I can't tell you what to say but have an answer prepared. An answer to that will make or break it."

They spent the remainder of the hour being asked interview style questions by House then having their answers criticized, telling them why their answer would or would not be good.

House avoided asking Cameron why she volunteered, that was an answer she'd have to come up with by herself. He just hoped she could come up with a good enough answer, her survival in the games depended on it.


	12. The Parade

**OK so thank you for bearing with me so far. Hopefully it will be getting interesting for you now. I apologize for how long this is turning out to be.**

* * *

The hour seemed to be over too quickly. As Cuddy entered the room to tell them their prep time was up. Cameron almost shouted that she wasn't ready yet. Chase turned pale.

"How did it go?" Cuddy asked. Neither Cameron nor Chase could bring themselves to speak.

"As long as they remember what I've told them they'll be fine." House said eventually.

"You have half an hour until the parade starts so you both need to go and get ready." Cuddy said.

Without saying a word they both left the room. Wilson and Amber were waiting outside. Amber glared at Cameron before falling into hurried chatter as Chase followed her down the hall.

"don't worry, she hates everyone," Wilson said, he took Cameron's wrist and indicated she should follow him. "House has dubbed her 'Cut Throat Bitch'." Wilson added. Cameron could see why. Amber seemed to glare at everyone with a look so filled with hatred it was venomous.

They walked down the corridor in silence, Wilson was still holding Cameron's wrist. He didn't let go until they'd reached the end of the corridor. He pushed open the door and ushered her in.

the room was large and divided by a screen. A large suitcase stood open on its end. Cameron could see an array of clothes hanging in it.

"you've got the parade before the interview. But you're lucky in a way, you're interview is last so you have more time to get changed after the parade." Wilson walked over to the suitcase and pulled out a long white doctor's jacket. He handed it to her.

Cameron looked at the jacket in her hands. There was a familiar stain on the arm where she'd spilt coffee. There was a tear in a pocket that had been sewn up several times. There was an ink stain on the lapel. Cameron was in no doubt that this was her own jacket.

"you just need to dress how you would for work."

Cameron looked closely at the clothes and shoes in the suitcase. These were her clothes. In fact, they were the combinations of clothes she often wore to work.

She surveyed the clothes in the case before pulling out one of her favourite outfits. It was the one she wore when she wanted to feel a bit better about herself.

She ducked behind the screen to change. When she emerged again she was wearing a plain black shirt, emerald green waistcoat, black trousers and a pair of black canvas sneakers that Thirteen had bought for her as a birthday present a couple of years ago.. they had an emerald green '12' embroided on them. She stood in front of a full length mirror and out her hair into a simple ponytail. Wilson handed her the jacket.

Usually putting on her doctor's jacket meant just another day at work. She never felt it defined her as a doctor. But this time it was different it felt like a reminder that she was someone else, she wasn't just another doctor on their way to their doom. Putting her hands in the pockets she felt her stethoscope. She clasped hold of it as though clinging onto her sanity.

"we should go downstairs, we need you to be ready to go at the drop of a hat." Wilson took her hand and gently pulled her away from the mirror.

"I'm not sure I can do this." she whispered. She'd been relatively calm about the whole situation until now. Now it really hit her what was happening. She was going to be going into an arena where her chances of survival were near non existent. Just being on the train felt surreal and didn't allow realisation of how important the situation was. But now the parade and the interviews seemed to signify the end. The end of all her hard work at the hospital, all of her friendships back at the hospital.

"you'll be fine, I promise." Wilson said soothingly.

They walked down the stairs until they reached the back stage area.

Wilson let go of her hand, kissed her forehead and whispered "you'll be fine."

she took a deep breath and walked to where Cuddy and House were deep in conversation. The other doctors were walking around looking equally scared and being ordered around by their escorts and Capital officials. "Where's Chase?" Cuddy barked as Cameron approached.

"not with me."

"He better get here soon." Cuddy looked at her watch before storming off. She reappeared a few minuted later snapping at Chase's heels as he walked briskly towards them.

"The parade will begin in a few minutes. What's going to happen is, well you've seen the parade on TV. Just walk out when you're called and stand on your number. When you get off the stage you'll been shown to your changing cubicle where you'll change for the interview." Cuddy ushered them into place as the two minute warning was called. The warning had been called when the opening credits of the parade were being played. The opening credits consisted of an overview as to why the games existed.

Hospital by hospital, the doctors were called forwards. The other doctors were dressed in elaborate varied attempts at the brightly coloured outfits worn at the parade in the past.

"And from Hospital 12, Dr Alison Cameron and Dr Robert Chase." the host announced.

This was it. Cameron stuck her hands in her pockets and stared straight ahead and Chase let his hands fall to his sides.

Silence.

Then applause, loud and appreciative. The sheers echoed around the studio. In the same moment, both Cameron and Chase pulled their stethoscopes out of their pockets and draped them round their necks.

When they were backstage again, they noticed 24 makeshift cubicles had been erected. Wilson led Cameron to a cubicle that had a small plaque with her name on it.

"Your dress is in there as well as some accessories." he said. Cameron changed quickly, eager to see the interviews. She only stopped when she was changed to look at herself in the mirror. Now the dress was finished it looked stunning. Wilson had supplied a waisted black belt with a gold Caduceus in place of a buckle, plain black shoes and a waist length black cardigan. It was simple but effective. With the other doctors, no doubt, in brightly coloured, elaborate outfits, she would stand out. When she left the cubicle the second doctor from hospital 1 was being interviewed.

"Wow," Wilson said "that looks great." Wilson walked around her, smiling.

"I like what you've done, reminding everyone we're doctors." Cameron said, she looked onto the stage, pretending to watch the interview. Wilson stood behind her. He slid the hair elastic out of Cameron's hair and let her hair fall over her shoulders "It was Cuddy's idea." he whispered. One by one the interviews went passed. With each doctor that was called, the knot in Cameron's stomach seemed to get tighter.

And then...


	13. Cameron's Interview

**Hello Readers (if anyone is still reading this by this point). Sorry about the delay but its been very busy few months. Anyway, I'm going to try and keep up with this now and I promise it will start getting interesting soon I promise.**

* * *

"And now for our final interviewees, the doctors from Hospital 12. First up, Head of ER , Dr Alison Cameron."

_This is it _Cameron thought. She took a deep breath and was nudged forward by House.

She put on the false smile as she stepped forward into the bright lights. She was met by the interviewer, Alexandra Cabot, who handed her a flute of sparkling wine.

Alex Cabot was a tall slim woman in her early thirties. As well as conducting the interviews, she also provided the in games commentary. She often came across as stern during the interviews but occasionally showed the slightest hint of favouritism towards some of the doctors.

"Please take a seat," Alex sat opposite Cameron and smiled dryly. "So Doctor Cameron, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank-you. But please call me Alison." Everything House said to her ran through her mind.

Alex considered Cameron over her black rimmed glasses.

"Very well Alison. Now let's get the tetchy stuff out of the way. You've entered the games with already quite a following of fans. Let's take a look at why." Alex turned to face the large screen that was behind them. Each doctor had been put through watching their reckoning at the moment their name was called. Now it was Cameron's turn. Cameron was faced with the image of Hospital 12. Thirteen's name was called. She saw the look of pure terror on Thirteen's face that she'd missed at the time. She saw herself step forward, her hand gripped round Thirteen's wrist as though holding her back. It was surreal to watch herself declare herself tribute and as she watched it now she noticed she'd subconsciously stepped slightly in front of Thirteen in a protective stance.

The screen went black, the lights came up again and the audience applauded politely. Cameron felt a pang of misery as she thought of Thirteen.

"So," Alex turned a kind expression towards Cameron. "I guess the question on everyone's mind is: why did you volunteer?"

Cameron heard the absolute silence. She was sure everyone gathered had held their breath. Cameron swallowed nervously, she was stiflingly warm and her heart seemed to be beating too fast. She took a deep breath.

"At the time, I don't know what I was thinking. All I could told you was that she couldn't go. No one from 12 has won since House. She has a sister who needs her, I don't think it would have been bearable if she'd gone instead."

"But what about the people you've left behind?"

"none of them are family. I've no family left. I've only left behind friend and patients at the hospital." Cameron shifted in her seat, uncomfortable under the gaze of so many people. .

"but other people, other doctors have been sent to the games who had a family, who had husbands, wives, even kids. What makes Dr Hadley so special?"

Cameron smiled "I couldn't make you understand how much she means to me, I'm not even going to attempt to try but I will tell you this: At Hospital 12 Dr Hadley has been nicknamed Thirteen. This is because she was the only doctor to survive Hospital 13. Her and her sister were the only people to escape from District 13. the rest of her family and everyone else she knew were killed. She's gone through enough. I don't think she'd survive long in the games. And if she didn't survive, what about her sister? She'd have lost everyone to the Capital," Cameron couldn't bring herself to look directly at Alex. Instead she stared at a point over her shoulder. "since she came to 12 Thirteen has become part of the fixtures and fittings."

Alex took her glasses off and looked directly into Cameron's eyes.

"But better doctors than her have sat where you're sat now. I dare say I've interviewed some of them."

Cameron had a momentary flashback to the first night on the train. And suddenly she understood. She didn't break Alex's gaze as she answered "You're right, there have been better doctor's but they have not been better people."

the camera trained on Alex, the audience waiting to see how she'd react. Alex smiled warmly at Cameron.

"Dr Alison Cameron, head of ER at Hospital 12. the first doctor to ever volunteer," Alex raised her own champaign flute and the clink against Cameron's echoed around the full room. "May fortune favour you." As she left the stage, the applause caused Cameron's ears to ring. As soon as she was out of camera sight she stopped clenching every muscle and her hands shook violently.


End file.
